Flores y Kunais
by Maggie Arisawa
Summary: Dos maestros realmente fuertes y misteriosos, dos parejas cuyos integrantes estan completamente rivalizados, son llevados a lugares lejanos por separado y allí descubrirán cuán rivalizados están... yuri & yaoi, InoxSakura NarutoxSasuke
1. Batalla Desastrosa

_**Batalla Desastrosa…**_

* * *

Hacía un día bastante tranquilo en la aldea Konoha, era una mañana cálida y hermosa, aunque no todo estaba tan tranquilo, en uno de los bosques el grupo 7 se encontraba entrenando en el bosque.

Naruto atacaba a Sasuke con kunais, los cuales Sasuke los esquivaba con facilidad

_¡__Vamos dobe¡no puede ser que esto sea todo lo que tienes!_

_¡__Arrgh¡Ya verás teme!_

En eso Naruto dio un gran salto sobre Sasuke, planeaba atacarlo con kunais desde el aire, pero a una velocidad asombrosa Sasuke logro sorprenderlo por detrás, y luego concentro su chakra en una de sus manos y lo ataco con su Chidori, a lo que Naruto no tuvo tiempo de responder, el ataque lo recibió de lleno y cayó en el suelo provocando un gran estruendo debido a la caída. Kakashi, sensei de ambos dio por terminado el combate

_¡__Buen trabajo, Sasuke! – _le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada de satisfacción, en eso Naruto se levantaba del suelo

_¡__Ya veras para la próxima, teme! – _dijo Naruto enfurecido por haber perdido

En ese instante llego el grupo 10 conformado por Shikamaru, Choji, Ino y su sensei Asuma, quienes llegaron al lugar guiados por el sonido de la batalla.

_¡__Hola Kakashi!_

_¿__Que tal Asuma?_

_Pues, teníamos planeado entrenar acá pero al oír los impactos nos decidimos a regresar a la aldea_

_¿__Pero, entonces porque vinieron hasta acá? – _dijo Kakashi confundido

_Curiosidad – _dijo Asuma mientras reía

Luego, ambos senseis sin darse cuenta se sumergieron tanto en su conversación, que ni se acordaban de sus alumnos, aunque no importaba porque cada uno encontró con quien "distraerse". Ino, eterna rival de Sakura, no dudó en saltar sobre Sasuke, a lo que Sakura reaccionó de la manera acostumbrada y empezaron su tradicional cruce de palabras _"Ino-puerca" _y _"frentuda", _realmente perdían su tiempo porque Sasuke no estaba interesada en ninguna de las dos, el estaba interesado en alguien más sólo que no quería admitirlo. Mientras, Naruto veía a Ino y Sakura y se sentía avergonzado de tal escena, pero sobre todo veía Sasuke y por un instante se quedo perdido en sus oscuros ojos, Sasuke sintió su mirada y Naruto rompió el contacto lo más rápido que pudo, por lo que el otro joven bajo la mirada esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Al instante reaparecieron ambos senseis y Asuma les anunció…

_Bien chicos, su sensei y yo hemos pensado en que ambos equipos combatan, asi no perderemos el día_ – dijo esto último dirigiendo su mirada hacia su grupo

_Bien, creo que así arreglaremos nuestras diferencias frentuda_ – dijo Ino a Sakura

_Lo mismo digo Ino-puerca _

_Bien, ya que están entusiasmadas ustedes comenzarán primero_ – dijo Kakashi

Y así comenzaron su batalla, y entre kunais y jutsus concluyeron su batalla culminando en un indiscutible empate, a lo que ambas quedaron insatisfechas con el resultado y se dirigieron toda clase de insultos y así prosiguieron las demás batallas hasta que terminaron estos enfrentamientos y luego de un largo descanso, el sensei Kakashi les dio un nuevo anuncio…

_Asuma y yo hemos decidido en que hora realizarán un combate diferente…_

_¡__Bien!, otra oportunidad para dejar claro que yo soy el mejor_ – dijo riendo Naruto

_Ya veremos si en verdad lo eres Naruto_

_Bien, la situación es la siguiente…_ - prosiguió Kakashi – _realizarán este combate en parejas_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ningún sensei antes les había propuesto un combate en parejas, para algunos como Naruto, sonaba a una oportunidad de comprobar quien era el mejor de todos, a otros como Sasuke, lo veían como un problema, para los demás esto representaba un reto.

_Asuma y yo elegiremos a las parejas…__ los elegiremos de acuerdo a su fuerza y habilidades_

_Bien, la primera pareja…_- anunciaba Asuma mientras todos lo miraban con curiosidad – _¡Choji y Shikamaru! _– ambos jóvenes estuvieron satisfechos con la elección, mientras Ino y Sakura estaban felices porque sabían que tenían una oportunidad con Sasuke

_La segunda pareja__… _– prosiguió el sensei Kakashi – _¡Naruto y Sasuke!, por lo que la tercera pareja estará conformada por Ino y Sakura_

_¡¡¿¿QUE???!! – _dijeron ambas parejas al unísono

_¡De ninguna manera haré pareja con esta frentuda¡Y yo menos con una puerca fea! _– dijeron Ino y Sakura

_¡No te apoyaré en nada teme¡Y yo mucho menos dobe! _– dijeron Naruto y Sasuke

_Debo agregar que las parejas no serán cambiadas bajo ninguna condición _– dijo Kakashi, a lo que estas últimas dos parejas sintieron rabia, por hacer equipo con quien menos apreciaban… o por lo menos eso era lo que creían

En ese momento se dio por iniciado este combate, el primer enfrentamiento fue entre las parejas Choji y Shikamaru, y Naruto y Sasuke, la batalla fue un completo desastre de coordinación en cuanto a Naruto y Sasuke por lo que a Choji y Shikamaru se les hizo realmente fácil derrotarlos. Luego prosiguieron a combatir estos últimos, contra Ino y Sakura y al igual que Naruto y Sasuke, fue un verdadero desastre Ino no escuchaba a Sakura ni Sakura a ella, por lo que también fueron derrotadas fácilmente. El último combate fue entre Naruto, Sasuke, Ino y Sakura.

_¡De ninguna manera golpearé a mi querido Sasuke! _– dijo Ino

_¡No golpear__é a Sakura de ninguna forma! _– dijo Naruto

_¡Si serás tonto dobe! El afecto no cuenta en el combate _– dijo Sasuke

_¡Sakura¡no te golpearé¡golpea a __Sasuke pero no a mí, porque de ninguna manera te golpearé! _– le gritaba Naruto a Sakura

_¡Callate, Naruto!,_ _¡Que si te voy a golpear! _– le respondió Sakura indignada por lo que le dijo Naruto

_¡Muy bien, suficiente¡comiencen el combate! _– gritó Kakashi realmente avergonzado con la situación

Por lo que comenzaron el combate, el cual fue aún más desastroso que los anteriores, ya que algunos de ellos evitaban golpearse, y a veces paraban de combatir para discutir por los desastrosos ataques que ejecutaban, y así trascurrió el combate por lo que el sensei Kakashi tuvo que suspender la pelea.

_¡Eso fue un completo desastre!, de verdad no me lo esperaba de ustedes, creí que por ser rivales encontrarían una fortaleza en ustedes y en su compañero, pero ya veo que de esta manera no sirve¡ya pueden irse todos¡Choji y Shikamaru, buen trabajo! _– luego dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto, Sasuke, Ino y Sakura – _¡a ustedes los veré mañana!, Asuma y yo decidimos darles un entrenamiento especial¡ya pueden retirarse!_

Todos se encontraban agotados e intrigados¿qué clase de entrenamiento les tenían preparados los senseis?, decidieron irse cada quien a sus respectivas casas para descansar, y prepararse para lo que les esperaba día siguiente…

* * *


	2. 2 senseis y un entrenamiento especial

_**2**__** senseis y un entrenamiento especial…**_

* * *

El día estaba bastante despejado, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino y Sakura se dirigían hacia el bosque donde habían realizado sus batallas… o más bien desastrosas actuaciones el día anterior, en el camino Sakura e Ino se encontraron 

_-Vaya, vaya, todavía no puedo creer que tengo que entrenar contigo __frentuda_

_-Pues si quieres no vengas puerca, así aprovecharé mi tiempo con Sasuke y no habrá ningún tipo de distracción y mucho menos… - _Sakura se detuvo repentinamente y vio a Ino con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios – _estorbos – _luego Sakura simplemente continuó caminando

Ino se detuvo instantáneamente, Sakura siempre la insultaba y pues ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, pero… el hecho de que la considerara un estorbo, o por lo menos que se lo dijera en su cara, fue suficiente para que se sintiera dolida, pero aún no sabía el porque. Luego continuó en su caminata hacia el bosque junto a Sakura y le dijo…

_-¿Pues porque crees que voy?¿para ver lo frentuda que eres?, voy simplemente para ver a mi querido Sasuke y asegurarme de que niñas lloronas no me lo quiten_

Luego de este pequeño diálogo entre ellas continuaron su camino hacia el bosque sin decir ninguna palabra, Ino no podía sacarse la idea de que Sakura la haya considerado un estorbo, y Sakura no podía dejar de pensar en los momentos en que Ino estuvo para ella, y simplemente pensaba en lo rápido y repentino que había cambiado la situación entre ellas.

Mientras, en otra vía, Naruto iba caminando y pensando en que clase de entrenamiento les esperaba, se concentraba tanto en la intriga que sentía, que no se dio cuenta de que Sasuke iba cruzando cerca y choco con él

_-¡Ten más cuidado dobe! _– dijo Sasuke molesto

_-¡Tu eres quien tiene que tener más cuidado teme, yo venía por esta calle primero!_

_-¡Espero que en este entrenamiento te enseñen a comportarte! – _decía Sasuke mientras seguía su camino hacia el bosque

_-¡Arrgh, ya veras teme!¡Me esforzaré hasta ser más fuerte que tú y entonces te patearé el trasero a ver si me respetas más!_

_-¡Ja!, eso ya lo veremos… por cierto_… - se detuvo, volteó y fijó su mirada hacia Naruto con una leve sonrisa – _buenos días, Naruto_

_-Bu…bue…buenos días, Sasuke _– ese gesto de Sasuke hacia él lo dejó completamente sorprendido, porque Sasuke nunca había sido del tipo amable con él

_-¡Oye, Naruto!¿no vienes? – _le gritó Sasuke desde lejos

_-S…si…¡si! _– le gritó Naruto aun sorprendido

Y así prosiguieron ambos hasta el bosque, Naruto fijaba su mirada en Sasuke a cada instante, y Sasuke en una que otra ocasión lo sorprendía viéndolo, pero simplemente le obsequiaba una leve sonrisa, a lo que Naruto desviaba su mirada o simplemente le correspondía el gesto. Y así el grupo entero pudo reunirse en el bosque y se quedaron ahí a esperar a sus senseis para que les dieran el entrenamiento, mientras Ino y Sakura veían a Sasuke con emoción, en eso Ino se aproximó o más bien se abalanzo sobre Sasuke lo que provocó enfado tanto por parte de Sakura como del mismo Sasuke y aunque le costaba admitirlo, al mismo Naruto le molestaba que Sasuke fuera el centro de atención, o acaso… ¿le molestaba que le robaran la atención de Sasuke?

_-¡__Ay!¡mi Sasuke!¡como ansiaba que amaneciera para poder verte! – _decía Ino con gran emoción

_-¡Arrrgh!¡Ino-puerca eres tan despreciable!¡suelta a Sasuke! – _decía Sakura enfadada, Sasuke simplemente le disgustaba la situación, mientras Naruto solo se limitaba a ver, avergonzado, la situación

_-¡Muy bien!¡me alegro que hayan amanecido con tanta energía! __– _dijo Kakashi que acababa de llegar

_-¡En especial Ino y Sakura!_ – dijo Asuma mientras reía

_-Ehh… nosotras… este… - _dijeron Ino y Sakura al mismo tiempo

_-Ya, no es necesario que den explicaciones, solo espero que sepan usar esa energía – _dijo Kakashi

_-¡Muy bien!_, _antes de decidir si deberíamos darles este entrenamiento o no, Kakashi y yo pensamos en repetir el combate, serán las mismas parejas, Ino y Sakura y Naruto y Sasuke – _les explicó Asuma

_-¿¿AHH??_ – dijeron Sakura, Ino y Naruto al mismo tiempo, Sasuke, disgustado, solo se preguntaba si el "problemita" de las parejas no se iba a terminar nunca

_-Muy bien¿Qué esperan?_ _Comiencen el combate – _les dijo Kakashi

Y así dieron comienzo al combate, pero la verdad es que fue tan o mas desastroso que el anterior, porque ahora en vez de combatir contra la pareja que les correspondía, comenzaron no solo a discutir si no a pelear entre ellos, intercambiaban cualquier clase de jutsus, por lo que Asuma y Kakashi separaron a ambas parejas y dieron por terminado el combate

_-¡Muy bien!, al parecer no lo necesitan si no __¡les urge este entrenamiento! _– dijo Asuma disgustado, en especial con Ino, porque no esperaba que su alumna perdiera la cabeza

_-Asuma y yo, habíamos pensado en que el desastre de ayer pudo haber sido un malentendido, o que no se sentían bien o algo así, pero ya pudimos ver que no era ningún malentendido, así que proseguiremos con el entrenamiento – _explicó el sensei Kakashi

_-Creo que la palabra desastre le queda corta a ese combate – _dijo repentinamente un joven de la misma altura que Kakashi, desde lo alto de un árbol

_-Eso no es sólo un desastre si no una falta de disciplina, parece que ellos sólo escuchan lo que quieren escuchar – _dijo desde otro árbol una joven un poco más alta que Sakura –_ aunque después de todo creo que no hay que ser tan duros_

_-No comparto tu opinión Amaya, estos chicos son ninjas y quien sabe si piensan ser Hokages, este tipo de desastre es algo que no se puede permitir desarrollar –_ le respondió el joven ninja

_-¡Ahh! Como quieras Takeshi – _le respondió Amaya

Luego de esa pequeña discusión entre ellos, bajaron de los árboles y saludaron a Asuma y a Kakashi

_-Chicos, ellos son Amaya Ayashiro y Takeshi Tatsuya_

Ino, Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke, solo se limitaron a saludarlos con una reverencia, a observarlos y a pensar de que se trataba el entrenamiento y que tipo de senseis serían…

* * *


	3. Los equipos de Ayashiro y Tatsuya

_**  
Los equipos de Ayashiro y Tatsuya**_

**_

* * *

_**

_-Chicos, ellos son Amaya Ayashiro y Takeshi Tatsuya –_ les dijo el sensei Kakashi

Los chicos saludaron con una reverencia a los ninjas, para luego mirarlos con intriga, los ninjas le respondieron el saludo para luego detallarlos y sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

Takeshi Tatsuya era un joven de la estatura de Kakashi, de cabello corto negro y ojos azulados, de expresión noble y fuerte carácter. Mientras que por su parte Amaya Ayashiro era una joven un poco más alta que Sakura, de cabellos largos y oscuros, ojos verde oliva y una expresión en su rostro realmente dulce, que se contrastaba con su estricticidad

_-Bien – _prosigió el sensei Kakashi – _Amaya, Takeshi, les presento a Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka y Sasuke Uchiha_

_-¿Uchiha?, ¿del clan Uchiha? – _dijo Takeshi sorprendido cuando Kakashi mencionó el nombre de Sasuke

_-Si, pienso restablecer mi clan – _dijo Sasuke mirando a Takeshi con intriga, lo cual se le hizo notorio a Takeshi quien sentía como era penetrado por la mirada del joven Uchiha

_-¿Y quienes conforman tu equipo Kakashi? – _prosiguió Takeshi

_-Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke_

_-Entonces, Ino es de tu equipo ¿verdad, Asuma? – _dijo Amaya con interés

_-Exactamente – _le respondió Asuma

Kakashi notó como los chicos veían a ambos ninjas con intriga, en especial Sasuke que penetraba con la mirada a Takeshi y preguntándose si el tenía algún otro conocimiento de su clan, así que el sensei decidió ayudarles a despejar tal efecto que provocó la presencia de los 2 ninjas…

_-Bien chicos, debo informarles que Amaya y Takeshi serán los encargados de darles el entrenamiento especial_

_-¡¡No necesitamos que unos cobardes que se esconden en los árboles nos den lecciones de cómo ser un ninja!! – _dijo Naruto repentinamente

_-Vaya que este chico tiene carácter –_ dijo Takeshi

_-Vaya que si – _dijo Amaya riendo

_-¿Que podrían enseñarnos?! ¡¿Cómo escondernos mejor en los árboles?! – _continuaba diciendo Naruto

_-No me gusta cuestionarlo Kakashi sensei, ¡pero Naruto tiene razón no vinimos acá__ a recibir un curso de principiantes, si tenemos un problema como equipo no creo que esto ayude a resolverlo! – _respondió Sakura

_-¡Esto no es una salida a un campamento, estamos hablando de un entrenamiento especial, si estos ninjas son del tipo de los que se esconden no creo que resolvamos nuestro problema como equipo! – _respondió un alterado Sasuke

_-¡Así es, y un entrenamiento con ustedes sería algo mediocre! ¡Pienso ser Hokage algún día y no creo que ustedes me ayuden a serlo! – _continuó Naruto

Ino se limitó a quedarse callada porque, aunque no creía que un entrenamiento con los ninjas recién aparecidos funcionara y que quizás sólo le enseñarían a esconderse en árboles, bien era cierto que se sabían esconder muy bien, ya que ninguno los pudo sentir durante sus combates, Takeshi veía a los chicos con una cara de disgusto, mientras que Amaya sólo reía

_-¡Ya basta todos! – _dijo Kakashi

_-¡Pero, Kakashi sensei…!_

_-¡Dije basta, Naruto!_

_-Ya veo que en verdad les urge el entrenamiento, __Amaya y Takeshi les darán este entrenamiento y deben obedecer todas sus reglas quieran o no_

_-¿Ah si? ¡¿Y quien se creen ellos que son?!_dijo Naruto

_-Hmmm…, ya veo que no les presente bien a Amaya y a Takeshi – _dijo Kakashi con una mirada maliciosa – _pues se los presentaré nuevamente, ellos son Amaya Ayashiro y Takeshi Tatsuya, quienes en unos días serán nombrados Mizukage y Daikage de las tierras del agua y relámpago_

Los chicos quedaron en un shock y en especial Naruto y Sakura quienes quedaron sorprendidos ante el hecho de que insultaron a los Mizukage y Daikage, mientras Sasuke permanecía inmóvil y a su lado estaba una Ino sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras observaba a los ninjas

_-¡Ya sabía que no debía abrir la boca, Sakura eres una tonta! –_pensaba Ino

_-Muy bien, ahora Amaya y Takeshi elegirán los equipos que trabajarán con ellos – _explicaba Kakashi

_-¡Ayy, con quien sea que me toque estoy acabado,__ de veras, debí haberme quedado callado! – _pensaba desesperadamente Naruto

_-Bien, Amaya, Takeshi, ¿podrían decirnos a quienes escogerán? – _dijo Kakashi

Al anunciar esto, los chicos estaban aún más nerviosos y asustados, cosa que se notaba en extremo en Naruto y Sakura, ya que fueron quienes mas se afianzaron en los insultos hacia Amaya y Takeshi

_-Bien, mientras ustedes combatían__, hacíamos nuestras conjeturas sobre quienes deberíamos elegir_ – explicaba Amaya

_-Espero que no mencione nuestra conducta de hace un momento – _pensaba Sakura

_-Tomamos en cuentas sus habilidades y pues, divagamos un poco en cuanto a los equipos –_ continuaba explicando Amaya

_-Así es, en un principio pensaba en llevarme conmigo a Naruto y a Ino –_ dijo Takeshi con mirada de enojo en especial hacia Naruto, lo que provocó que el chico se asustara

_-¡Aaaa!, ¡espero que no siga teniendo esa idea! – _pensaba Naruto asustado

_-Pero…_ _digamos que Amaya tiene… planes – _continuaba explicando Takeshi mientras le dirigía una mirada inquisitiva a Amaya

_-Me gustaría llamar a eso__… estrategia –_ le corregía Amaya a Takeshi mientras reía

_-Pues como les decía Amaya tiene pla… estrategias, así que entonces le dije que elegiría a Sasuke y a Sakura_

_-¡¡Bieeeeeeeen!! – _gritó una Sakura muy emocionada para luego hacerle una mueca de victoria a Ino

_-Sin embargo, su conducta de hace un momento nos hizo cambiar de opinión – _dijo Amaya dejando a una Sakura confundida

_-Así__ que le dije a Takeshi que me llevaría a Ino y a Sasuke, ya que a mi parecer Ino ha sido la mas sensata de todos ustedes – _esto provocó una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro de Ino, quien se la dedicó completamente a Sakura como signo de victoria

_-¡Que bien, por lo menos estaré con Sakura! – _pensaba Naruto

_-Sin embargo, le dije a Amaya que caso tiene que me lleve a dos chicos que al parecer se compaginan tan bien,__ sobre todo a la hora de realizar insultos, y pues llegamos a la conclusión que nos llevaríamos a los siguientes equipos: -_ dijo finalmente Takeshi

_-Naruto y Sasuke irán conmigo – _dijo Takeshi

_-Por lo que Ino y Sakura vendrán conmigo – _dijo Amaya

Esto provocó distintas reacciones en cada uno, muchas de estas fueron completamente inesperadas. Sasuke, le parecía que el entrenamiento iba a ser tan obstinante como las batallas, se preguntaba a cada rato hasta cuando se iba a acabar el "jueguito de las parejitas", sin embargo, muy en el fondo le agradaba que tuviera que realizar el entrenamiento con Naruto, y al pensar en esto vió a Naruto y le esbozó una leve sonrisa, Naruto se sonrojó y luego se preguntaba porque tuvo esa reacción al ver a Sasuke así que desvió la mirada rápidamente y se concentró en el entrenamiento.

_-Vaya, ahora voy a estar con ese ninja, me preguntó que tan exigente será en el entrenamiento, espero que sea tan estricto como Kakashi-sensei, no me gustaría que fuera un mediocre, si voy a ser Hokage no pienso recibir entrenamiento de idiotas –_ pensaba Naruto, luego volteó a ver a Sasuke quien observaba a Takeshi – _¡vaya!, Sasuke se ve tan decidido, me agrada cuando tiene esa reflejo de seguridad en su rostro _– luego detuvo este dialogo interno repentinamente – _pero demonios, ¡¿que me pasa?!, voy a estar con Sasuke, no puedo dejar que me gane, no puedo dejar que sea mas fuerte que yo, eso de ninguna manera, de veras_

Por otro lado se encontraban Ino y Sakura, quienes en su interior se preguntaban sobre que tipo de entrenamiento recibirían y que tal sería Amaya, Sakura en especial se encontraba algo desesperada por saber que tan estricta sería a ninja, y pues no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que el sensei Kakashi se lo aclaró todo

_-Bien, deben saber que Takeshi en su condición de próximo Daikage, es digamos, un poco mas estricto que yo en cuanto a entrenamientos –_ dijo Kakashi, este comentario hizo que Naruto y Sasuke se alegraran un poco, ya que sabían que después de todo no tendrían un entrenamiento mediocre

_-Por otro lado, Amaya en su condición de próxima Mizukage, y pues, creo que deben de saber mucho sobre la tierra del agua, y que no comparten sus habilidades con cualquiera, al igual que el entrenamiento ninja es mas riguroso, Amaya es digamos, aunque no lo aparente, el doble de estricta que yo_

_-¿Cómo?, ¿el doble de estricta?, si eso que dice Kakashi-sensei es cierto, entonces este entrenamiento será muy fuerte y peligroso, dije que no me alejaría de mi camino como ninja, pero… no puedo evitar sentir un gran temor, he visto esos ojos antes, ella tiene una expresión parecida a aquel ninja de la tierra del agua, Zabuza, fríos y vacíos, aunque trate de evadir el miedo no puedo, ¡no puedo! –_ pensaba desesperadamente Sakura para después inconscientemente tomar la mano de Ino, mientras se llevaba la otra mano al pecho

Ino sintió el contacto de la mano de Sakura con la suya y quiso apartarla inmediatamente, pero, al ver el rostro de Sakura lleno de miedo y desesperación, tomó con fuerza su mano, aunque de extraña manera parecía agradarle el hecho de que Sakura haya tomado su mano, no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad sobre el objeto de tanto temor, así que dirigió sus ojos hacia la dirección en la que Sakura veía y observó a la ninja, sus ojos les parecían fríos, aunque pensaba que simplemente se trataba de el peso de la responsabilidad que en unos días tomaría, o por tanto entrenamiento ninja, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir preocupación por Sakura

_-Sakura… ¿que te pasa?, ¿porqué tanto temor?, pues si es a la ninja a quien temes pues… -_ pensaba Ino, mientras al detenerse en sus pensamientos veía a Sakura con un deseo profundo, que se vio reflejado en sus pensamientos al pronunciar en su mente las siguientes palabras – … _yo te protegeré_

_-A pesar de que estos entrenamientos pueden llegar a ser un tanto peligroso, ellos no harán nada que pueda poner sus vidas en peligro, pero deben estar preparados para cualquier cosa – _dijo Kakashi mientras veía a Sakura como signo de que no había nada de que preocuparse

_-¡Ah!, que bien entonces ya no tengo nada de que preocuparme – _pensaba Sakura, Ino al verla mas tranquila continuó con su papel de siempre hacia ella, aunque en el fondo, era mas para animarla que para insultarla

_-¡Vaya! Parece que esa ninja te ha asustado mucho – _dijo Ino

_-¡Como crees Ino-puerca!, a mi nada a estas alturas me puede asustar – _le respondió Sakura

_-¿Ah, si? – _dijo Ino, subiendo su brazo para enseñarle a Sakura, su mano entrelazada junto a la de ella, Sakura inmediatamente apartó su mano de la de ella

_-¡Ya te demostraré que no le temo a nada! ¡Además, las shinobis no se pueden dar el lujo de temer! – _le dijo Sakura a Ino

_-Espero que eso sea cierto, pero en todo caso, aqu__í __tendrás a alguien que te va a rescatar cuando ya no puedas con el entrenamiento – _dijo Ino mientras reía con ironía

_-¡Arrrgh! ¡Ino-puerca fea! ¡ya veremos quien rescatará a quien! – _dijo Sakura, aunque en el fondo entendió la intención de Ino, se sentía mejor, se sentía en cierto modo protegida porque sabía que no estaría sola, así que le obsequió una sonrisa a Ino a la cual Ino respondió al ver que había comprendido su intención

_-Muy bien, ya que todo está claro, entonces nos veremos mañana en la mañana en este mismo lugar, traigan todo lo necesario porque mañana partiremos al lugar adecuado para su entrenamiento – _dijo Takeshi

Y así Naruto, Sasuke, Ino y Sakura partieron a sus respectivos hogares, dispuestos a comenzar su entrenamiento de mañana e intrigados por saber en donde lo realizarían…

* * *

Sorry por la tardanza es que estaba completamente bloqueada y de paso cuando ya terminaba este cap. me fui de viaje, buee eso es todo, dejen reviews please!


End file.
